Love stays strong
by jhilton0907
Summary: First One Shot Story, review and tell me your thoughts.


**This is my first song fic. The song I want you to listen to when reading this is Iridescent from Linkin Park. It's the main song from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This takes place on the train.**

Kate and Humphrey were enjoying the time they had together.

Kate, was troubled by feeling feelings, she was tied between two wolves, one she was forced into marrying, and one she truly loves.

She loved Humphrey with all of her heart, and want to be with him forever.

She hated herself for wishing her responsibilities away, it was her duty as an Alpha.

Suddenly, Humphrey started singing a song that touched my heart:

Humphrey: You were standing in the wake of devastation

And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

And with the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying "Save me now"

You were there, impossibly alone

Kate watched as Humphrey poured out his heart into the song:

Humphrey: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Kate leaned closer to Humphrey, and rested her head against his shoulder:

Humphrey: And in a burst of light that blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

You felt the gravity of tempered grace

Falling into empty space

No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Kate leaned closer to Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek:

Humphrey: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Humphrey finished singing, and saw Kate leaning on him.

He couldn't help but smile at her, enjoying the moment.

Just then, a sign paced by that said 'Welcome to Jasper Park.'

Humphrey frowned, knowing that his time with Kate has ended.

They both jumped off, and went to search for Kate's parents, only to find Jasper Park completely destroyed.

Kate broke down crying, knowing her whole family was slaughtered.

Then, she heard two voices, and one was very sweet, and she knew who that belonged to, her own sister, Lilly.

She lifted her head and saw Lilly and Garth walking through with smiles on their faces.

"I wish this could be avoided by us being together, Garth," Lilly said, sobbing a bit that her parents were murdered in front of her eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, I wish my father was more understanding like yours was, but he was all for the pack law, which I am not following, because I want to be with you, forever Lilly," Garth said, staring into Lilly's eyes.

They both turned to see Kate and Humphrey there, watching their moment.

"Lilly, I missed you so much," Kate said, running to her sister.

They hugged each other for a few minutes, and Garth decided to speak to Humphrey for a moment.

"Hey Coyote, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my attitude that night," Garth said, staring at Humphrey.

"It's ok, Barf. You don't need to be sorry for anything," Humphrey said smiling.

"Good, so, you want to be friends," Garth asked.

"Sure, you seem pretty nice, and I got Kate back to you," Humphrey said, frowning at the last part.

"Keep her, she's all yours, I have Lilly," Garth said smiling.

"Really, you mean that," Humphrey said, smiling at the thought of him and Kate being together.

"Yeah, she's all yours, my brother," Garth said, hugging Humphrey.

"And I"ll help you train so you can help support Kate," Garth saiid.

He turned just in time to see Kate sprinting towards Humphrey, and hugging him fiercely.

"I love you, Humphrey. I love you so much," Kate screamed, crying tears of joy, knowing her life long dream had came true.

She always dreams of life with Humphrey, her waking up to see his eyes every morning, puppies running around, and cuddling with him every night.

Garth smiled at the sight of the new couple, and decided to check for survivors, if there any.

Lilly stayed with Kate and Humphrey as Garth went to search for survivors.

Of the survivors that came back, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Hutch survived the slaughter.

As they were about to head back to Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly, they heard a yelp coming from the Alpha den.

It was a cry of pain. and it sounded like a female.

Garth decided to check it out, while the others went back to Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly.

What Garth saw, was a weak Eve, trying to crawl over to a dead Winston.

She saw a shadow and saw Garth standing there.

"Garth... Where is my precious Lilly?" Eve said, weakly, giving him a death glare.

"She's safe, she's with Humphrey and Kate, do you need help," Garth said, worried about his mate's mother.

"Kate is back, that's great, and yes, can you help me," Eve said, smiling, knowing her daughters are safe.

Garth walked over to Eve and saw that she had minor wounds, but a bunch of scratches.

Garth placed Eve on his back and went to tell the others that one of their leaders was still alive.

A few hours later, the survivors of the Western Pack decided to head back to Idaho, and start their own pack.

Eve made Kate and Humphrey their new pack leaders, Garth and Lilly were their second in command, and Eve remained as the pack healer, and Salty and Mooch remained as Omegas, but, Shakey became an Alpha, and Hutch remained an Alpha.

With a new pack, and a new beginning, things were shining bright for the survivors.

As they were waiting for the train to come, they were all decideding on the new laws for their pack.

One of them is allowing Alphas and Omegas to be mates.

But, one thing came out of this, Eve revealed that she likes Humphrey, and viewed him as the son she never had.

The only thing that needed to be done, was to make it to Idaho alive.

The End

**A/N: How was it, this is my first one shot story. I will update my story, Love at First Sight tomorrow, and after that, my updates will be very short for a while. If you haven't already, make a vote in my poll, and add me on Facebook if you haven't already. Today, I just became friends with one of the actresses that were on Alpha and Omega. It was Hayden Panettiere, and if you don't know who she voices on Alpha and Omega, she voices Kate. Read and Review, and don't forget to read my other stories. I should have two under my name, I have two other stories, Death of a Friend, and The Last Stand.**


End file.
